There is a continuous need for smaller semiconductor circuits having increased circuit density. Random-access memories are examples of integrated circuits wherein a bit of data may be stored using transistors arranged in a memory cell, and wherein the density and size of the transistors may determine the size and performance of the memory device.
An important parameter when manufacturing integrated circuits is the electrical interconnection between the devices and components forming the integrated circuit. An interconnect generally may comprise a region of electrically conducting material that is formed between the devices or components so as to provide an electrical contact there between.
In WO 03/107430, a buried interconnect is formed in an isolated trench in a semiconductor substrate so as to facilitate the electrical routing at to allow for an increased circuit density. The buried interconnect is arranged to conductively couple to conductive lines formed above the substrate, wherein the conductive lines may be connected to devices such as transistors.
Although such a structure may provide an increased circuit density, there is still a need for alternative semiconductor circuits having a relatively small area and/or high circuit density.